


On the 10th Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Gingerbread Houses, Holidays, Snow Angels, Winter, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Connie have a day in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 10th Day

**Author's Note:**

> Aha I am horrible at updating. Anyway, here's Wonderwall

Steven stood outside Connie's door, hands in his pockets. He had almost disappeared inside his giant parka.

“What do you mean you’ve never made a snow angel?” He asked, eyes wide.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just never have. Is that weird?”

“Yes!” Steven threw his hands up. “Everyone should make a snow angel!”

Connie sighed. “Fine. I’ll, uh… Mom? Can I go outside with Steven?” She called into the house.

There was a silence before her mom reluctantly said, “Okay, but wear something warm. And don’t come home too late.”

“We’ll just be in the yard!” Connie slipped into her boots and winter coat. Soon she was ready and stepped outside.

It had started to snow again, the tiny crystals landing on their noses. This winter, Connie didn’t have to worry about her glasses fogging up, so she was happy about that.

“So how do we do this?” They had gotten sidetracked, catching snowflakes on their tongue.

“Oh yeah.” Steven waddled over to a pile of snow and turned so his back faced it. “Like this.”

He fell backwards, landing in the snow, and started moving his arms and legs like he was doing jumping jacks.

Connie watched, interested, before he got up. Where Steven had been lying, there was now a snow angel.

Connie went to another pile of snow and copied Steven. When she got up, there was another angel. She laughed.

“This is so much fun! How have I never done this?”

The two kids ran around, leaving angels all over Connie’s yard. After a while, they were just lying there, surrounded by the angels.

“This was fun.” Connie said.

Steven smiled. “It was.”

“Do you wanna come inside and make a gingerbread house?”

Steven sat up and looked at her. “A what?”

Connie smiled. “And now it's my turn to show you!”

 

~~~

“How have I never made one of these?”

They had just finished building it, and Connie was getting out the candy to decorate it.

“I bet there’s a winter-y thing both of us haven’t done.”

“Then we’ll do that tomorrow.” Steven said, nodding.

Connie laughed and started putting icing on the roof. “I’m going to put gumballs on here.”

“Can I make a jujube path?”

“You can do whatever you want.”

They laughed as the snow kept coming down, and they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: Sam/Jess (Spn) on December 22


End file.
